Star Wars : Order 65
by Nyonix
Summary: This is about if order 66 wasn't executed but instead order 65 there will be lemons and this is Bly x Aayla
1. Death of a Sith Lord

Chapter 1: Death of the Sith Lord

327th Republic Cruiser Cydonia

10 Minutes before the death of Darth Sidious…

Start Music: Tip Of The Spear

"From what we know men Republic Contingency Order 5 was issued 2 hours ago we know 5 minutes ago order 65 was issued. We are to incapacitate or kill the Supreme Commander of the Republic at any costs". Commander Bly said over the helmet coms off all the men in the 327th Star Corps

"This was discovered when a clone medic in the 501st Legion was rescued from Separatist imprisonment . It is believed he was captured by the Separatists because he had information about Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and his arrest"

"Commander Bly do you read me" Jedi General Aayla Secura said over her comlink.

"Yes General loud and clear" Bly responded

"Good Remember this man is who started the Clone Wars and he is going to end it, whether through his death or his victory. Also Commander we have the 501st legion 3 parsecs out, we believe he fled to Mustafar. Coming out of hyperspace in 3… 2… 1…".

"This is Bridge commander of the 327th Flagship Stardom" Bly heard from over the comlink

"THAT HAS TO BE THE ENTIRE SEPARATIST FLEET" Bly Heard from the background of the transmission.

Bly and all his squad ran to the nearest viewport _that has to be 100 ships_ he thought

"This is Commander Bly contacting Republic Senate building".

"This is Senator Bail Organa of the Republic Senate what do you need"

" The majority of the Republic Fleet there has to be 100 Separatist Warships out here"

"Alright Commander we will send Warships to you Senator Bail Organa Out".

"Get to the gunships men" Bly yelled

"This is General Aayla Secura Ordering all Pilots And Troopers to their nearest ships we need all troopers to assist" Aayla Ordered

"It is believed he is on Grievous's Flagship The Invisible Hand " Ayla Said. After Minutes of cruising through separatist warships narrowly, they took a hit and the main holding area for troops started filling with smoke

"WERE GOING DOWN I CANT CON-" the pilot was cut off by a crash that killed him on impact

"Get these door open" Bly hollered to his men. Two men opened it and the his second in command Sergeant Tank responded in a confuse tone

"Sir i think we're on the Invisible hand" Tank said

"Tank Take 4 men head down that way i'll take the other 4 and go that way" Bly took the Corporal and 3 Operators. Running down the hall Blasting many droids. They encountered a hooded figure "hands were we can see them". No response the figure just kept his back turned till two red blades ignited throwing one towards Bly ducked down and dodged but one of the operators next to him got decapitated. The Sith Threw his other lightsaber and it cut a hole in the wall and brought it down on Bly's arm. Bly let out a screech in pain and blacked out for a few seconds he saw his men turn and open fire on droids. Sidious lunged towards the Corporal and shoved his saber through his chest he pulled it out and Operators didn't notice the Corporal just lay there dead, unmoving, looking directly at Bly on the ground. one got gunned down by a droid the other one got his arm cut off and was sent to the wall with a powerful force push he cried out in agony and groaning in pain. The Sith Lord did not notice he did nothing as he walked away a B1 Stepped on Bly's Back.

"Sir are you ready to make your way to the bridge" The Sith Lord just nodded. Out the window in the hallway hundreds of Republic Cruisers appeared in view.

"An extremely strong presence in the force has arrived with those ships my presence will be clouded". That was Bly's cue he grabbed the DC-15S next to him on the ground he picked it up with his one hand he was a crap shot with one hand. Bly was almost positive his arm was broken he took aim at the Sith Lord's back and fired he let out a gasp as he fell to his knees must have hit him in the heart.

"Hey what the-" the droid was ripped apart by blue blaster bolts. Tank and his squad had arrived

"Medic Check that clone on the wall Mikro and Brac help me get the metal off Bly Private Dold cover our backs"

"Yes Sir" the Private said. Bly Cried out in pain when Mikro, Brac and Tank took the metal off his arm Bly got up and pulled out one of his DC-17s with his good arm he walked to the figure took the hood off and it was the Chancellor. "God" that was all anyone could muster before Bly put a blaster bolt in the head to make sure he was dead

"General we have successfully taken out the Sith Lord"

"What how" Aayla questioned.

"That's not important we need an evac with an emergency med team in the gunship someone lost an arm"

"Commander we planted explosives on the core" Tank pulled up a holomap of the fleet "if this ship blows up it will propel debris into the nearby ships".

"I like the sound of that " Bly said

"General send a ship to the south hangar we will be waiting".

"Ok Bly please hurry" there was worry in her voice not the worry of the friend or even a family member but the worry for a lover .

"ARGHHHHHHHH" the soldier screamed out in pain as he was lifted to his feet.

"Look i've applied bacta patches along with a painkiller that's the best i can do. you need a bacta tank asap".

"C'mon men double time it" the Medics arm was around the troopers neck helping him walk the Medic forced him to run. They arrived at the south hangar it was deserted "Mikro Hack the Terminal" Bly ordered Mikro sliced into it and opened the hangar blast doors just to see a gunship come into view and landed in the hanger the doors opened to reveal Aayla along with two 327th medics they took Sparr the injured operator and set him on a stretcher they took of from the hanger everyone inside Tank handed him the detonator "pleasure's all yours" Bly clicked it they looked through the slits in the doors to see it explode debris flying off colliding with other ships. "Did you do that to Commander"? Aayla asked seductively "no ma'am that was Tank's doing".

"Congratulations" She said as if she were disappointed "something wrong General" Tank asked "No Tank" through the helmet coms Tank said "I think the General is coming onto you" "yeah, But why me".

"Good question" Tank said.

327th Republic Flagship Stardom Medbay

2 hours after Death of Darth Sidious

Bly awoke clone medical officers all around him when he opened his eyes he could here cheering echoing through the halls "whe - where am I?" "the medical bay in the Stardom you passed out in the gunship" a medical officer responded. "Can i have some alone time with him officer?" "Certainly General" the officer walked out and told everyone to go back to work

"What happened to Sparr" Bly asked

"He's in a bacta tank" Aalya responded

"Where does that put us" Bly questioned

Aayla's eyes lit up "what do you mean us" Aayla was now having questions of her own

"I mean the cones, the war the GAR entirely"

"I honestly don't know the Senate will be clearing things up they executed contingency order 4. May I ask what are these orders"

"simple, orders that we follow in the case of an emergency" bly said in an almost nervous tone.

"Any interesting one's" Aayla asked

"Well there are some grim ones" Bly paused thinking of what he was going to say "Order 37 we are supposed to round up a civilian mass and threatened a mass execution to draw out someone. As far as i know it's never been used" Aayla gasped and a sigh of relief when she heard it's never been used. "Theres also order 66, an **Extremely** Big dilema"

"And why is that" Aayla asked.

"We are supposed to kill our Jedi General" Aayla looked Bly in the eye "would you do it?"

"It really depends General" Bly looked sad

"DEPENDS ON WHAT?" the Jedi yelled at Bly.

"What Jedi i'm with" Bly said

"Would you do execute me?" Aayla asked

"No General you've been my greatest friend throughout the war" with that Aayla put her hand down on Bly's bare chest but before she could say anything Tank and some remnants of Bly's squad entered the room he was in Aayla quickly pulled her hand away. "Where's Dart?" Bly asked Tank the Medic, he's with Sparr he'll be transmitting in front of the cameras while we're in Coruscant"

"Tank were going to Coruscant?" Bly asked

"Yep Me, You, Mikro, Brac, Pvt. Rugo and the General. Here let me help you up" Tank said as he extended a hand as Bly got up he realized his arm was in his sling and he was still in his armor " Were leaving now" Tank said

A/N: so this is obviously targeted towards a different audience than my fallout and elder scrolls stories i don't know if you want me to focus on different points of view or one specific person. In case you didn't realize it the medic was kix so anyway chapter two will be here within 3 weeks i'll try my hardest to work with it by my winter break is now over and i don't have a lot of free time to type. I would also say that this took me five hours to type. And you can also look up orders four, five, and sixty-five if you want. This is also set before episode 3 so that's why the invisible hand is still operational and Anakin won't be a whiney douche


	2. Reports

Chapter 2: Reports

UNKNOWN LOCATION  
11 Hours ADDS  
Start Music: The Last Spartan

When Fives awoke the light was blinding his entire body was sore he heard the sound of metal on metal _droids_ was the only thing Fives could think of he started to panic his arms were held down along with his legs the blinding light was turned off and his vision suddenly focused he could see his armor on a mannequin

" Ahh You're finally awake" the medical droid said in his standard voice. "The Captain and Everyone else is at the Mustafar System but he left this holo message before he left suddenly Captain Rex appeared. "Fives incase we are not allowed to meet with you in person if you wake up we are marching on the Citadel in a week's time. We have intel that you would like to hear" the medical droid undid Fives' restraints

"Where am I?" Fives asked the medical droid.

"Naboo, Anakin Skywalker's residence,you are the only one here except for me and a Protocol droid designation C3-PO" _why would the General need a Protocol droid_ Fives asked himself.

Clone Division Leader's Building CC-5052's "Bly" personal quarters

11 hours ADDS

Commander Bly entered his room his reprogramed B1, B0L1 or Bolt as Bly called him was tidying things up as Bly wasn't off duty most of the time he needed someone to maintain his quarters even though it was virtually baran. A T.V. with a sofa facing was on one side of the wall it there was a lamp next to the T.V. as well. Bly's Phase 1 clone armor was on a mannequin was next to a queen size bed on the far end of the room" the bed had a window above it behind the couch there was a small square table with 4 chairs around it. A small fridge and freezer was along the wall with a sink and some cabinets there was a closet that had a droid charger in it. There was a refresher with a decently sized shower toilet, and sink with a medicine cabinet..

"Help yourself to the refresher General, hopefully you grabbed extra clothes from the Stardom, Bolt will prepare dinner"

"Yes Sir!" the droid responded in his cheery voice "what should i make?" the droid asked.

"Two Nerf steaks served with Blue Milk" the droid just saluted Bly as he sat down on the couch and turned on Republic News Network. "This is Theobald Croft with coverage of the 327th Star Corps Clone leader Commander Bly speaking in front of the Galactic Senate. A clip of Bly asking the Senators

"What will happen to the Clone army?" bly shouted

"Well we will still need an army so we are thinking of what we shall do" Senator Bail Organa responded".

"This is an important question will there still be a clone army a republic army at all, will they even still make Clones?" Bly did not realize how long he was watching until the refresher door opened and Aayla stepped out of the refresher in her sleeping clothes. Her Lekku was glistening with water still visible. Luckily Bly had his armor on other wise it wouldn't be so easy to hide how he felt he was getting a massive erection and it was hurting badly against his crotch plating. He walked over to pull a chair out for her then he sat down across from her Bolt poured them some Blue Milk and then took the steaks out of the oven

"What kind of meat is it?" Aayla asked

"Nerf" Bly said in a fast nervous tone.

"Is something making you nervous?" Aayla asked secretly enjoying this she wanted, no needed Bly. She did not care for the Jedi code as she read in the library at the Temple around 900 years ago relationships were banned because the Jedi Order did not want Jedi falling in love with Sith. She was thinking of bringing it to the Jedi council as she often had dreams about him and how they were making love maybe she could try to sleep with him tonight since there was only one bed she was trying his best to seduce him but she could never quite read his thoughts how did he hide them so well? She thought since there is one bed commander maybe we could share it?"

"Well General I wil-"

"Please call me Aayla" she said seductively.

"Alright Aayla" Bly was uneasy using that word it didn't feel right he served so long with her. What if he slipped on the battlefield? What would his troopers think of him? What if-

"Bly it's allright that's only for when we're alone" that's it! He projects his thoughts when he's nervous. She decided to test it while taking a drink she "Spilled" it on her top and her breasts were easily viewable. Bly quickly looked away.

"General i will get you a towel" Bly rummaged through his cupboards and found one. He quickly tossed it to Aayla "I hope you have spare clothes to change into otherwise i can provided something for you" Aayla was crying of joy he was projecting his thoughts and his thoughts were made up of conflict he was getting annoyed and one thought made her become erect _why did jango have to make us so big_ she made progress that night and she knew after changing again she finished her meal with bly and Aayla persuaded him into sleeping together in the same bed.

A/N: S as you can see aayla is trying to get bly to sleep with her and i'm planning it on making it so waxer lives as well because his helmet made me cry the Twi'lek girl on it was sad although there probably won't be much about the 212th because i can think of any good relationships for cody, waxer or boil but if you have any ideas message me or leave it in a review


	3. Dreams

Chapter 3: Dreams

Felucia

UNKNOWN TIME

"Execute Order 66"

"Wait sir permission to keep her alive for information"

"Permission Granted Commander Bly"

"Men this is Commander Bly Order 66 has been executed but we are taking the General alive. Stun only if you use live rounds i will end you myself. Alright Brac?" Bly turned his head towards him. Then bly opened fire with a stun shot she's out cold. I will take her to bring in the CC-AT-TE. Bly brought her into the brig of the AT-TE and locked her to a table he then resumed duties "Mikro is the General awake yet?"

"Yes sir"

"Good i will be there soon when i do arrive you are dismissed" ayla still had her earpiece in and wanted to seduce Bly but she had no idea how before she could think the door opened and the light from the hallway made bly look like a god as the brig was dimly lit

"Jedi Master Aayla Secura you are under arrest by law of the galactic Republic bly kneeled down by her face when she outstretched her neck and kissed him he first rejected it then started to kiss her and explore her mouth with his tongue she locked the door using the force then she requested Bly to unlock the cuffs on her hand and wrists

"I can't Aayla"

"But i want you to take me Bly" Bly was only in his body glove his hair was buzzed like the early days of the war. He quickly undid the cuffs while he took of his body glove Aayla stripped out of her clothes Bly rushed her and shoved his entire 10"s inside of Aayla, she let out a cry of pleasure and started to move with him he quickly deposited his seed and it was warm inside of her it felt so good "I want more, Badly" she demanded

"Your wish is my command Love" he quickly built up and released his seed into her "Bly this is amazing i don't want to stop i never want to stop" Bly quickly thrust as hard as he could causing her to cum on Bly's waist, she let out a scream of pleasure and desire.

LEMON/DREAM SCENE OVER

Clone Division Leader's Building CC-5052's "Bly" personal quarters

23 hours ADDS

Bly could hear his named being called he snapped awake and found Aayla saying

"Harder Bly, Yes" and so on while she was moving her hips _For fek's sake what is her deal why does she want_ _ **Me**_ _so bad there's nothing special about me plus it's better for her sakes i'm planning on leaving the GAR soon the new Chancellor Bail Organa wanted to see me today and i gotta get Palpatine's lightsabers to the Jedi council i'll leave soon after i get in my armor_

"You- you're really leaving the Clone army" Aayla asked

"I just don't like it anymore the deaths everything, but as i'm sure you know i have to visit the jedi council so i'm gonna go there first"

"Wait Bly I want to go with" Aayla pleaded

"It's your home you can go there, Why should i have a say in the matter?" When they arrived at the Jedi Temple Commander Bly presented the lightsabers to The High Council Yoda hobbled over and examined the lightsabers

"Mmm dark energy emits from the lightsabers" he hobbled back over to Mace windu

"Yes Master Yoda, we should put these with the Sith Holocrons and other artifacts" Mace responded

"Well then Master Jedi's i will be going" Bly turned to leave when he head the Grand master Ask him something

"So soon to leave, Forget your reward did you not?"

"Reward for what?"

"For destroying are mortal enemy Here bring your data pad over here and i will transfer credits" Obi Wan said Bly did and when he looked he was astounded.

"Sir i think you put one too many zeros" 3,000,000 credits i could buy a naboo manner with that and still have more money to revel in.

"No this is definitely the right amount 3 million credits" bly was almost out the door when he noticed two men in armor one was masked so he could not tell who he was but the other had his mask off and was Pau'an his eyes were gray and he had faint red streaks under his eyes the guard looked at Bly strangely but only shrugged it off after he made his way to the chancellor's office he was given a choice stay in the army or take a shuttle and leave.

"I can't abandon my men but i want to live a peaceful life"

"Then live a peaceful life buy a manor on Naboo but that will just be your home besides the 327th will be off for a month after while we take tally's of the losses go and find something out there. Take the shuttle Bly go you've definitely earned shore leave" after bly made his way to the hanger and got in his shuttle he attempted to call Aayla over comlink no answer. _Welp i guess i'm gonna have to get her_

Jedi Temple: High Council Chamber

25 Hours ADDS

Bly landed his shuttle at the Temple Hanger. He awful for being such a dick to Aayla. When he exited the lift the guards from before blocked the entrance to the chamber and he could hear Aayla arguing with the High Council "Relationships in the Jedi Order were banned because they didn't want Jedi falling in love with fallen Jedi, But the rule of two prevents this or at least significantly sizes down the probability of this happening, you can't just kidnap us and take away rights from us!" Aayla was fuming at that point and Bly was considering going back down the lift but he couldn't just leave her.

"Go, Think this over we will" Master Yoda said Aayla stormed towards Bly as he entered the life he waited for her when she entered. Bly closed the door and set to go to the hangar floor. Aayla looked down Bly could only think of one way to make it up to her so he kissed her on the lips it was pleasing Bly never realized how much he wanted her. He had shut his desire out for her as if he lost his best friend, General and lover in the war it would be awful. His arm was rested now and the bacta healed it so he didn't need his sling he embraced Aayla in a strong meaningful hug. She just cried into Bly's arm but he didn't know what to do they didn't exactly have that

In field manual and training in Clone training so he just rubbed her back while in a hug. She quickly broke off right before they stopped at the hanger. When they entered the shuttle she kissed Bly passionately after that he went to the cockpit and guided the shuttle out of orbit then punched the coordinates for Nabbo and went to Hyperspace. Aayla was worn out and went to the shuttle room laid down on the cot and went to bed.

Hours later Aayla woke she proceeded to the the cockpit it was dark out she walked down the shuttle ramp to exit it was warm out she could here the rushing sound of water she was tired and groggy she walked into the building Bly was talking to someone behind a desk she decided to change and go back to bed she woke up later and checked her clock it was late she went to the cockpit it was freezing and bly was in his body glove she decided to wake him up and lead him to the bedroom she fell asleep in Bly's arms. She awoke when Bly got up "you can get back to sleep"

"No i've slept long enough. What is that building and what were you doing?"

"I'm Looking for a house to buy" Bly felt ashamed for some reason he couldn't figure out why.

Aayla proceeded to go to cockpit finding that they were on a cliff and looking over the ocean she could tell they were on Naboo

"The houses hear are expensive, how did you come across so many credits?" Ayla asked

"Obi-Wan gave them to me for turning over the lightsabers and killing the Sith Lord. Well i'm gonna go see if i got the deal on the house". Bly quickly slipped on all his armor excluding his helmet and went into the square building.

A/N: so italics means thought and if you didn't catch the reference the temple guard was The Grand Inquisitor from Rebels i'm planning in on tying in Fives and Bly soon so look to that and more lemons so if you have any ideas for romances/oc/stories i have some but i will eventually run out of ideas msg or post it in a review if you had any ideas


End file.
